El mundo que no recuerdo
by Xia-Dunk
Summary: La desesperación por desconocer quién es, la confusión de ser juzgada por algo que no recuerda, el miedo de no saber que hacer y la fuerza de tener pocos de su lado. Saori es alguien peculiar a quien cierta organización la ve como una amenaza y konoha como una traidora, pero...¿Que tan cierto es esto?
1. Chapter 1

Mi pecho golpeó contra el suelo, desconozco si fue a causa del golpe el hecho de que me esté quemando y un ardor recorra mi cuerpo, me siento cansada, quiero dormir.

Cierro los ojos unos minutos hasta que me siento con energía de nuevo, me levant alrededor solo hay árboles y una deslumbrante luna, el aire se siente fresco, demasiado diría yo. Entonces fue cuando caí en la cuenta…de que no sé que estoy haciendo aquí.

Me senté sobre un gran tronco, es como si acabara de despertar, así que estoy en blanco.

" _Yo iba a…no. Me llamo…no. Vivo en… ¿Dónde vivo?"_

Sudé frío, no por el hecho del clima, sino porque realmente estoy en blanco, ¿exactamente qué pasó antes de que yo chocará contra el suelo?

Un silbido seguido del viento roso mi cara y después, el crujido de la madera siendo perforada me dejo helada, de reojo vi la especie de navaja clavada en el árbol. Comencé a temblar, mi razonamiento lógico dice que debo correr ahora mismo, sin voltear a ver al dueño del artefacto. No pude evitarlo. Lentamente giré mi cuello al frente, un hombre de cabellos color plata y rostro cubierto me miraba con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, o eso parecía. Murmuró algo que no pude ni quise es escuchar; Me moví tan rápido como pude, alejándome de aquel tronco en el que hace unos momentos yacía en paz y tranquilidad.

Mi pecho estaba ardiendo, mi vista estaba nublándose, mis piernas comenzaban a endurecerse, el cosquilleo de algo bajando por mi vientre me alertó. Me detuve. Sin quitar mi mirada del camino y sin darme cuenta el corto recorrido que hice, toqué mi vientre, estaba empapado de un líquido carmesí. Dudo que fuera mío porque aquel hombre no alcanzó a dañarme…pero efectivamente, es mío, viene de mi pecho, una gran herida está abriéndose como si de tela rota se tratara.

Escucho ramas crujir, probablemente aquella persona está buscándome, pero camina con tanta tranquilidad que comienzo a creer que todo esto estaba planeado.

—Tú… —Dice, se inclina frente a mí y yo intento comprimir la herida con mi mano.

No sé si es la confusión, el miedo a que este hombre termine de matarme o simplemente la frustración el motivo por el cual siento un gran nudo en la garganta. —Saori…¿Eres Saori? —Ambos guardamos silencio después de eso.

—Me estoy desangrando— Rompí el silencio, sé que se impresionó, porque dijo "Ah, lo siento, lo siento" casi cinco veces seguidas.

Intentó acercarse a mí, cerré los ojos muy fuertes. No sentí nada, pensé que me levantaría bruscamente o algo mucho peor, pero no. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sacando varios objetos de una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cintura.

—¿Qué vas hacer? — Me atreví a preguntar.

—Por lo que veo, tu herida debe ser muy grande, no sé cómo es que sigues consiente—

—¿Qué vas hacerme? —Dije alejándome en cuanto aproximo sus manos a mí—Vas… ¿vas a matarme?

—Jamás haría algo así, Saori—Otra vez, el silencio reinó entre nosotros, mi mente comenzó a vagar en sus palabras. La venda terminó por extenderse, abrió los pequeños frascos de lo que probablemente era alcohol y volvió a acercarse, por inercia me alejé, porque me sorprendió, El entrecerró los ojos, no supe cómo interpretarlo, probablemente estaba hastiado.

—¿exactamente dónde se encuentra tu herida?

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo yo—Cuando quise observar la herida, me percaté que poco a poco se estaba cerrando. —Esto…esto no es normal ¿cierto? — Le mostré, a lo que él alegó y rápidamente se cubrió el rostro, hasta que de reojo alcanzó a verlo. Su ojo casi estaba por salirse de su cuenca.

—No, no es normal—La herida de cerraba frente a nosotros y solo lo acompañaba un pequeño ardor. —¿Puedes levantarte? Te llevaré hasta nuestro campamento. No está muy lejos de aquí—

—Gracias, pero no confío en extraños—

—Saori, soy Kakashi—

—Antes lo mencionaste, ¿nos encontramos antes de todo esto? — Interrumpí. El negó en silencio

—Nos conocemos de mucho, pero mucho antes— Susurró, pero fingí no escucharlo

—No creo que mi nombre sea Saori, lo siento. —

El silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo, él lucía impresionado, pero no hablaba en absoluto

—Oh! Ya veo, lo siento, eso quiere decir que tal vez te confundí con alguien más—

—No es problema—Dije—Pero de igual forma, no puedo recordar nada. —

—Puedo preguntar… ¿Desde cuándo? —

—Desde hace aproximadamente...quince minutos— lo imité. El comenzó a caminar y me indicó que lo siguiera, lo hice porque sentí que era una esperanza entre tanta confusión. También porque tenía hambre.

Llegamos a un terreno fuera del bosquejo, había una tienda y otras más pequeñas, de la mas grande, salió un chico con coleta despeinada y tez blanquecina, vestía igual que Kakashi. Me escondí detrás de él, el otro chico tal vez solo me ignoraba

—A dónde fue? La hokage nos pidió volver cuanto antes, al parecer es una emergencia. —

—Tenemos un asunto de mayor importancia— Su voz parecía temblar ¿Será la noticia? Apretó los puños y me miró de reojo

—¿De que habla?

Kakashi me miró comprensivo, hizo un ademán para que dejara de esconderme, me asomé como si de una puerta se tratara. Lentamente, el chico fue abriendo los ojos hasta su máxima capacidad.

—¿Qué broma tan pesada es esta, Kakashi sensei?—

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo…—

—Tenemos que esconderla antes de que Naruto regrese—

—¡Kakashi Sensei! —Escuché gritar a lo lejos

—Maldición—Kakashi me empujó contra el otro chico, por lo cual estuve a punto de maldecir, de no ser porque el azabache cubrió mi boca para evitar que dijera algo más.

Despues no supe nada, encerrada en un lugar muy angosto y sin un rayo de luz, voces escandalosas discutiendo afuera. Entonces me tomo este momento para pensar. En todo.


	2. Ella

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

A excepción de algunos OC que estaré aclarando conforme avance la historia.

¡Que lo disfruten!3

Mis ojos se abren de golpe, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que entré aquí, pero sé perfectamente que fue una gran equivocación dormir. Algo cala mi espalda, pero es demasiado estrecho para poder moverlo.

Los murmullos seguían presentes, al parecer, tres voces que discutían. ¿Es que no es regla general no confiar en extraños?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando escucho una sola voz

—Ella no puede estar aquí ahora mismo ¡Es imposible! — Ella, me confundieron con alguien más.

La pequeña puerta de abre tan lento que mi desesperación hace acto de presencia. Del otro lado está un rubio de exuberantes ojos azules y vestimenta llamativa, me veía con terror, pero desconozco por qué.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!— Se giró a ellos y antes de levantarme intento mover aquel artefacto que me molestaba tanto. Cuando lo hago, el otro chico de cabello alborotado y Kakashi se sorprenden, tan pronto como puedo parpadear ya están apuntándome con un artefacto la garganta. Siento como mi corazón se acelera a un ritmo impresionante, mi subconsciente dice "peligro" y retrocedo un poco, mis ojos no pueden abrirse más.

El rubio se gira a mí. Su mirada ahora está llena de confusión

—¿Por qué ahora? — No dije nada. —¿Nos tienes rencor? ¿No puedes descansar en paz? — Sus ojos comienzan a aguadarse

" _Siento una mala sensación"_

—Naruto, no seas idiota, no creo que tenga capacidad de razonar— Prefiero no reaccionar, tan solo me quedo ahí, intentando no hacer algún gesto de expresión, si hablar, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para analizar las cosas.

" _Me confunden, no puedo llevarla por otra persona"_

Todos tenemos la vista puesta en el ojiazul hasta que decido hablar.

—Lo siento— La velocidad en la que los tres voltean a verme es impresionante al igual que sus reacciones.

—Sao…—

—Mi nombre no es Saori, ni siquiera sé cuál es realmente, por lo que…no comprendo que me hablas, lo siento— Repito, comienzo a sentirme cansada de sus expresiones. Comienzan a verse entre ellos. Me asomo entre los dos para ver al rubio.

—No te preocupes, es normal confundir a las personas— Me atrevo a sonreírle—Pero debes ser cuidadoso, podrían verte la cara— Los artefactos bajaron, así como su guardia, probablemente. Kakashi relajo su mirada.

—¿Dónde estabas ayer? — Otra vez, quedé en blanco, me sumergí en un mar de preguntas.

" _Es verdad ¿Qué hacía ayer? Es más ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de caer? ¿Me golpee la cabeza? ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ... ¿No fue que alguno de ellos…? No sé qué debo hacer realmente._

—No pienso responder pregunta alguna—

—¿Qué? —

—Lo que oyeron— Que sea lo que el cielo quiera— No sé quiénes sean ustedes, pero…

Y comienzo a correr porque literalmente mi vida depende de ello

Escucho como ambos comienzan a correr también. Intento pensar en algo coherente, pero de verdad, mi cabeza está vuelta un mierdero.

Me doy cuenta de que regrese al mismo lugar, el artefacto sigue clavado en el árbol, hay tanta maleza que no sé si el camino que tome me vaya guiar hacía algún lado, escucho los pasos acercarse cada vez más, sé que me están tomando el pelo, están entrenados, jamás podría perderlos.

—Tú—

El escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, levante mis manos y ahí las deje, el rubio se acercó a mí con parsimonia

—De verdad, he dicho que no sé nada, no recuerdo nada, no sé mi nombre, desconozco de dónde vengo y no tengo pertenencias de valor. —

Me observa dudoso

—¿Desde cuándo? — Dudo en responder, esto es doble filo

—Desde hace poco, no sé exactamente cuánto, tal vez, horas contadas—

—Tú mataste a los Anbu de la aldea de la arena? —

Tal vez mi expresión lo dijo todo, matar es una palabra muy fuerte, me desconcierta, me da miedo, terror. Alguien había muerto y probablemente me culparon a mí. ¿Y si solo me matan sin siquiera justificarme? A fin de cuentas, no puedo, porque no recuerdo nada, pero sé que no sería capaz de algo así.

—No—

—¿No? —

—Tal vez no recuerdo nada, pero sé que no sería capaz de algo así, jamás, no está en mi persona—

—Pero te vieron— Me vieron…No, esto es una mala broma, es una mierda.

—Imposible—

—¿Por qué es imposible? —

—Ya te lo dije, no mataría a alguien—

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no recuerdas nada? — Sus puños están tan apretados que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos

—Oye, esto no es una buena broma ¿Sabes? No digas "matar" a la ligera. No olvido el tipo de persona que soy. —

—Saori…—

—Saori…Saori. ¡He dicho que no me llamo así! Están confundiéndome con alguien más, ahora tengo un problema mucho más grande que la persona de la que ustedes habla, trío de Mal…— Antes de que pudiese decir una palabra. La envolvió en sus brazos, ambos giraron con rapidez, entonces aquel artefacto se llevó unos cuantos mechones de la chica.

—Naruto, aléjate de eso. — Ella no podía dejar de verlo, tan alterado, tan impactado. Irónico, pues a quien intentaban asesinar era a ella. Aún en el suelo, se asomó un poco por el cuerpo del rubio, ambos individuos estaban sobre un árbol, en guardia y con una mirada puntiaguda que parecía querer ser clavada en ella.

Sintió como fue levantada, anonadada no se soltó de él y su vista se clavó en aquella arma que por poco atravesaba su sien.

—¡No debemos adelantarnos a sospechas! — Gritó— No pueden acusarla injustamente.

—A menos que ella aclare que resucitó, podría ser. Pero las cosas no suceden así. Kakashi vio cuando aún tenía la herida que Temari alcanzó a hacerle. ¿Entiendes? ¡Esa cosa es lista! —

La chica, al escucharlo rápidamente tocó su pecho, comenzaba a endurecerse la tela debido a lo empapada que se encontraba de sangre, sin embargo, la herida ya no estaba ahí.

—¡No era ella! —Masculló

—Da igual la forma que tuviese en ese entonces— Secó aquella gota de sudor que se desplazaba de su frente hasta su ojo.

—Shikamaru, imbécil. —

—Llámame como quieras, pero no planeamos dejarla ir. —

El rubio deslizó su mirada del pelinegro hacía el hombre de cabello plata. Estaba en guarda, pero no lucía tan agresivo como el anterior, intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

—Naruto, la Hokage nos dio ciertos privilegios. Matar a quien se interponga en esta misión. Supongo que ella no contaba con que serías tú quien lo hiciera. Pero…si no te mueves, me los llevare a los dos de un solo golpe. — La reacción de ambos no pudo ser más clara. Pánico.

" _¿De verdad van a matarnos? ¿De verdad van a matar a su camarada?_ "

—Kakashi sensei…siempre estás de mi lado…tú…—

—Solo intento protegerlos de la amenaza. —

Se quedó sin palabras, ahora debía pensar en una solución a tan estresante situación. ¿De lado de quien debía ponerse ahora? Si bien, es verdad. El enemigo es inteligente y lamentablemente, estratégico. Pero no podía abandonar la idea de que ella no era el mismo individuo.

—El tiempo se nos agota, Naruto.


	3. Sueño

—Se nos agota el tiempo, Naruto. — Ambos siguieron observándose por unos largos segundos. La mirada del rubio era de súplica y un leve toque de enojo. Tal vez no se pondrían de su lado para protegerla, así como así, pero debía intentar por otros métodos.

—Kakashi sensei, ¿está escuchándose? ¡Está acusando a un inocente! — La miro de reojo, ella le regresó la mirada, estaba por echarse a llorar.

—Niño—Susurró—No sé si me conoces o sepas algo de mí, pero…—Apretó su chaqueta hasta que comenzó a arrugarse. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—Te van a matar si te quedas aquí. —

Naruto, quedó en blanco, después suspiró y le regalo una de sus características sonrisas, aquellas dónde te da la sensación de que le dará un calambre, dónde sus ojos se vuelven dos líneas.

—No lo recuerdas, pero…hace mucho tiempo, esta situación era al revés y tú nunca diste un paso atrás—La de cabellos castaño y ojos cafés quedó perpleja, no supo que responder así que solo suspiró y se aferró aún más al chico.

—Muévete. —Dijo Shikamaru con un aire de flojera, comenzaba a cansarle la situación que de pronto, no daba ningún cambio.

—No. — Respondió con su voz más seria.

—Naruto— Se integró el peli-plata—Estamos atrasando la misión por culpa de tus tonterías. —

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien—

—¡Presta atención! —

—No la voy a dejar sola. He dicho. —

—Como quieras, es una lástima que todo termine aquí—Su mirada estaba posada en la chica, quien abrió más sus ojos al escucharlo.

" _¿No se están refiriendo a…o sí?_

Los observó, el de coleta está sacando esos artefactos, el de cabello plata, haciendo algo extraño con sus manos.

El rubio siguió ahí, sin moverse, pero se puso en posición de guardia.

Pudo ver como una relampagueante luz sobresalía de su mano. Quedó boquiabierta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la situación se volvió aún más crítica, ambos individuos se abalanzaron a ellos, cuando estaban por llegar a él, tomó una decisión muy estúpida, pues su sentido humano le obligo a interponerse, no sabía si se trataba todo de un teatro, una broma o…

" _Un sueño… ¡esto debe ser un sueño! Es la respuesta más lógica"_

Ella había tenido sueños dónde a menudo recordaba cosas que no estaban en su realidad, como si las hubiera soñado antes, pero también había otros, en los que no recordaba ni su propia imagen.

Se detuvieron, el mundo se silenció por unos momentos. Naruto estaba sorprendido, al igual que los otros dos.

La chica estaba con sus manos extendidas frente a él, y su mirada diferente, más segura.

—Que… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Ojalá tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta— Dijo, estaba vuelta un manojo de nervios.

—Tú ganas—

Ambos se giraron a la peli plata

—No vamos a llegar a tal extremo como matarte— La chica tragó en seco— Pero necesitamos respuestas a esto, tú no deberías estar aquí, más sin embargo…lo estás. —

Puso la mano en su pecho, el hormigueo en aquella zona era casi nada, pero le recordaba lo que ocurrió. Suspiró y tomo fuerzas para hablar.

—No sé qué está pasando—jaló aire—Y esto parece sacado de la imaginación de un niño, está pasando tan rápido que no me da tiempo de analizar nada…—

—Es por eso, que necesitamos respuestas—

—No, ustedes las necesitan. —Los tres quedaron perplejos— Ustedes quieren saber si realmente maté…asesiné a aquellas personas. Si no recuerdo nada ¿Entonces que va a pasar? ¿Van a deshacerse de mí? Quiero saber de mí, de que estoy haciendo aquí—

—Primero…—

—Primero nada. —Se dirigió a Naruto desesperada— Te agradezco haberme salvado antes…si es que no fue arreglado. Pero no quiero que me culpen de algo que no hice.

—Lamento romper tu burbuja, pero te vieron, hay muchas cosas que nos guían a ti—

—¡No sabemos nada! Me incluyo porque ahora mismo el puto libro está en blanco—

—Saori… ¿Qué libro? —bufó y se talló los ojos, comenzaba a pensar que todo era una paranoia—

—¡Todo! —Gritó logrando asustar a los tres—Despierto con una herida del tamaño de mi palma que se cura en cuestión de segundos, sin recordar nada, absolutamente nada de mi persona, se presentan ustedes tres a culparme de un asesinato, me atacan, luego me salvan y al final ¿me Perdonan la vida? Solo están comportándose así para llevarme como culpable—

—Es mucho más que eso— Murmuró el de coleta

—No me digas— Su voz se quebró, caminó con las manos sobre sus ojos intentando evitar llorar—Todo esto parece…parece…—

" _Un jodido sueño, eso parece"_

Reaccionó—Un sueño—Susurró mirando los arboles mecerse, entonces caminó de nuevo a ellos, quienes la observaban en silencio—Préstamela—Shikamaru se puso en guardia. Naruto observo el artefacto que sobresalía de aquel bolso pequeño que llevaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —

—Quiero comprobar—Sus ojos se aguadaron—Si esto no es una pesadilla

El rubio sintió lástima por ella, estaba ahí, una chica más bajita que él, con su ropa hecha un desastre, ojos rojos y voz quebrada, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Observó a kakashi, la miraba detenidamente, no observando sus movimientos, si no a ella, a su rostro, su gesto.

—Dásela— Pronunció ¿Qué podría hacer con aquel artefacto? Pincharse el dedo, tal vez. Desahogarse en un árbol, lo del dedo era más creíble.

—¡No! —Gritaron ambos chicos. Kakashi salió de sus pensamientos.

Las gotas comenzaron a resbalar por su pierna, sintió un dolor impresionante.

 _¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¡Estoy sintiendo dolor! ¡Sentí el pinchazo! ¡No estoy despertando!_

Entonces, su vista fue nublándose poco a poco, hasta que todo se volvió negro y silencioso.


	4. La primera y última vez

He estado durmiendo mucho, **l** o peor es que no son en situaciones favorecedoras, desde otro punto de vista, no me culpo. Si pudiera describir ahora lo que siento en estos momentos, podría destacar el cansancio y la confusión, es tonto, no estoy soñando, esto es real. Ellos son reales. ¿Qué me espera? Si despierto el caos volverá a presentarse, probablemente ahora estoy esposada o en una jaula. Una muy extrañamente suave jaula. Lo que debo hacer ahora, es pensar. Probablemente tuve pertenencias, algo mío, algo ocurrió y soy alguien.

Nací, crecí, tengo una madre y un padre, puede que también hermanos, debo saber quién soy y porque estoy aquí.

Debo hacerme a la idea de que ahora estoy sola y que todo irá por mi cuenta.

La jaula es muy suave…también cálida.

" _Un momento…"_

—¡Oh! Despertaste— Naruto está cargándome en su espalda, estoy atada de manos. ¡Me siento condenadamente débil!

—¿A dónde me llevan? —Apenas logro pronunciar una palabra, mi garganta está seca y tengo hambre.

—Pronto lo verás, por ahora descansa ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Te duele mucho tu pierna? ¿Está muy apretada la cuerda? ¿Quieres algo? —

—Cállate ya, haces muchas preguntas—

—¿Ah? ¡Solo estoy siendo educado, kakashi sensei! —

Mientras ellos dos discuten, el chico de coleta me observa de reojo con una mirada… ¿Sospechosa? ¿Fastidio? No sabría describirla, solo sé que un movimiento en falso y él estará encantado de rebanarme el cuello.

Desvío la mía hacía aquellos dos de nuevo.

Creo que no me quedan muchas opciones ahora, dejaré que el río fluya por ahora y entonces…pensaré en que puedo hacer…

—Tengo hambre…— Los tres se detienen a observar a la dueña de aquella vocecilla. Naruto sonrío en grande, agradecido de que tuviera la confianza de pedirlo, Kakashi revisó un pedazo de papel que sacó de su mochila, Shikamaru…él solo la siguió observando.

—¡Kakashi sensei!¡ También quiero ramen! —

—¿Qué crees que pensará la gente si nos ven a tres ninjas con una señorita ensangrentada y amarrada a la espalda de un escandaloso? —

El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos, después se giró al Nara

—¡Shikamaru, ideas! —

—¿Qué? —

Ahora los tres le miraban esperando una respuesta, la miro a ella entrecerrando los ojos, ella la desvió temerosa

—Está bien, no estoy hambrienta, solo era un antojo—

Nara bajó una de las dos mochilas que cargaba, la cual pertenecía a Naruto, quien tuvo que cedérsela para poder llevar en la espalda a la chica

Se acercó a ella, quien escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico. Shikamaru le extendió la mano, llevaba ropa.

—tómalo. —

Lo hizo, entonces naruto la llevó hasta unos arbustos y la dejo cambiarse, era la ropa de naruto, un short naranja y una playera negra que estaba segura le quedaría holgada.

Naruto la esperaba en un árbol, recargado.

—Na…naruto— hablo algo bajo. El rubio se levantó como bala

—¿Te lastimaste? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —

—¡No! —Gritó— Solo…quería preguntarte algo— Sabía que al único que le podía sacar información era a él, no había de otra, tenía que aprovecharse de lo que logro recaudar en tan escénico encuentro.

—¡Claro! —

—Tú sabes…bueno…Exactamente… ¿De dónde nos conocemos? — terminó de ponerse el short y recogió la camiseta

—Bueno…—Sin querer la vio, quedó atónito, una cicatriz enorme cubría desde el cuello hasta la altura de la cintura, a lo ancho de su espalda, como si un impacto hubiera salpicado todo su cuerpo. Naruto se giró de nuevo—Yo…bueno…somos amigos desde hace mucho. —

—¿Qué tanto? —

—Mucho, años—Agachó su cabeza y esto último…lo dijo casi en un murmullo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué ocurrió todo aquello? Se supone que eres mi amigo…— Un nudo en la garganta casi inunda a Naruto, comenzó a jugar con la tierra del suelo.

—Es porque alguien con tu misma imagen está causando desastres colosales—

La chica salió de los arbustos intentando ser rápida, Naruto la ayudó teniendo cuidado con su herida.

—¿Qué clase de desastres? ¿Por qué mi imagen? ¿Desde cuándo? —

Naruto cambió su típica sonrisa por una mueca neutral. Pasó sobre el hombro de la chica, quien solo atinó a suspirar. No sería tan fácil averiguar, despues de todo, incluso si se trata de él, quien parece ser el más razonable. Definitivamente lo habría de hacer, tendría que sacarlo todo a flote, sin embargo, el sentimiento de "nada" sigue en ella, ese sentimiento de no saber por dónde comenzar, si lo que hace está bien o mal. Atenerse a las consecuencias o posibles buenos resultados.

Habían entrado a la aldea Takumi en Tanigakure, proviniendo de Sunagakure, el país del viento. Si bien, detenerse no estaba en sus planes, pero ahora tenían que pensar en una mejor idea antes que llevar a un fantasma que para colmo, era fugitiva desde hace unas semanas por haber entrado a la aldea de Suna y masacrar al escuadrón de espionaje Anbu quienes se encontraban en una misión bajo las órdenes del Kasekage. No se pudo encontrar explicación alguna hasta que, en la segunda emboscada, apareció la chica frente a sus narices. Su ataque fue fallido y su rostro expuesto.

Naruto la cubrió con una frazada para simular una capa y que así, los aldeanos no pudiesen ver su rostro. Decidieron descansar y relajarse en un restaurante, el tema era delicado y debían discutirlo en un lugar alejado y silencioso.

Esperaron a que el último cliente del establecimiento se fuera, a fin de cuentas, no se veía como un lugar concurrido. Kakashi llamo a la dueña del establecimiento y de un pequeño cuarto el fondo, salió una anciana de cabellera completamente platinada, caminaba lento y tenía una sonrisa pacifica, lucía llena de calma, a su paso.

—Hola, hola, muy buenas tardes—Saludó Kakashi— Estamos listos para ordenar, por favor.

La anciana se acercó más a la mesa y dejó una jarra de agua helada junto con unos vasos.

—Buenas tardes— Su voz temblorina llamó la atención del rubio. Todos pidieron su platillo, la mujer se alejó a paso tranquilo a la vista de los cuatro, quienes despegaron su vista una vez entró de regreso a aquel cuarto del fondo, entonces, las miradas de todo el día regresaron, La chica miraba a Naruto, luego a Kakashi, saltándose rápidamente la de Shikamaru, mientras pasaba saliva nerviosa. Naruto la miraba a ella y luego a la mesa, Kakashi solo a ella, al igual que el de coleta.

—Bien, creo que es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa ¿No crees? —Rompió el silencio la curiosa, pero tranquila voz de kakashi, quien se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer su peso sobre el respaldo—A estas alturas, dudo mucho que se trate de la misma persona…no, mejor dicho, que tú seas aquel individuo—

La castaña, tomó la jarra y vertió aquel liquido en el vaso, lo bebió para humedecer su boca, aunque difícilmente podía pasar por su garganta.

—No sé si fiarme a responder o no, siento que cualquier cosa que diga la van a usar en mi contra—

—No te preocupes, estoy tan exhausto que no puedo siquiera pensar en cómo usarlo en tu contra— apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y sobre su palma, su barbilla. Shikamaru y Naruto se servían agua mientras escuchaban atentamente. Ella volvió a beber un sorbo más largo.

—Yo…quisiera saber realmente de que se me culpa— sus manos bajaron hasta la orilla se su blusa y su cabeza agachada hacía que los mechones de cabello cubrieran su rostro.

Kakashi suspiró, no encontraba nada sospechoso en ella, seguía pareciendo una niña descuidada y confundida, como alguien a quienes sus padres perdieron y no sabe cómo andar por ahí, sola.

—No de mucho, asesinato…traición, resucitación, entre otros—La chica dio un respingo sobre su silla, Naruto se ahogó con el agua y Shikamaru solo golpeaba su espalda.

—Un momento ¡¿Resucitación?! ¡¿Ase…—

—¡Gracias! Llegó nuestro pedido—La interrumpió con una infantil voz, por mucho diferente a la seria y escalofriante con la que le hablo apenas hace unos segundos. —Hablemos despues de la comida, esta hora es sagrada y no debe interrumpirse por nada—

Los cuatro estaban en silenció, Naruto gritoneaba porque Kakashi comía por debajo de la máscara, se les unió Shikamaru, totalmente fastidiado.

Ella se fue totalmente en un viaje, asimilando lo que Kakashi le había dicho.

—¡Oi! —Salió totalmente de sus pensamientos—¡¿No crees lo mismo?! —

La miraron esperando una respuesta.

—Yo… ¿Qué? —

Naruto, casi subiéndose a la mesa le replicó.

—¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije? —

—¿Dijiste algo?!Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —

—Naruto, solo siéntate y déjanos comer en paz, por un demonio, siempre es lo mismo contigo— Shikamaru resopló y lo jaló a sentarse, algo cómico a la vista de cualquiera.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa poco notoria, entonces volvió en sí, observó su plato, eran onigirís, con calma los tomó, retiró aquel pedazo de alga que los envolvía, lo mordió y mientras masticaba, noto que la comida no pasaba rápido por su garganta, dolía. Su vista se volvía borrosa y sentía su rostro caliente.

Naruto se volvió un manojo de nervios, los otros dos se vieron sorprendidos e incomodos.

—¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Qué pasa? ¿La comida sabe fea? ¡Mira, si quieres puedes tomar de la mía! Pero…pero…—

—No es eso—Interrumpió— A como lo veo— Dejó la comida sobre el plato de porcelana—Y como imagino que deben estar las cosas…probablemente—Su voz se quebró— Creo que esta será la única vez que yo pueda pasar un rato tranquilo… ¿Verdad?

Kakashi paso de verla a ella a observar a través de la ventanilla a un lado de él, era cierto, en cuanto se supiera de ella y de lo cerca que estaba, automáticamente volvería a estar muerta. Ahora mismo ella es la atracción del mundo, una persona que dejó de existir hace unos cuantos años, de repente aparece para traer caos, buscada por los cinco Kages y sin recuerdos, lo que es peor, porque si de por sí, teniéndolos sería un desastre, ahora, sin ellos ella está por caer directo al pozo, en seco.

Aunque se mostraba tan sereno, su cabeza también estaba hecha trizas, pues la conoció de principio hasta su fin.

La miro a los ojos, una mirada cansada y piadosa— Crees bien…dudo mucho que esta tranquilidad vuelva a estar presente. Lo siento, pero es mejor que lo diga con sinceridad, tendrás que prepararte mental y físicamente para lo que se te viene encima, Saori.


	5. Ella, la pieza clave

¡Hola! Aquí el quinto capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!

-/-/-/-/-/-

En un lugar muy alto, cuando el sol está a su máximo esplendor, el hombre de cabellos plata acomoda su máscara, despues se queda parado frente aquella puerta de madera. Su vista está fija en aquella pequeña grieta cerca de la manija, las cigarras hacen un sonido tan fuerte que no lo dejan pensar, concentrarse y está tan tenso que prefiere seguir quieto.

Entonces decide entrar, toca la puerta dos veces y una voz del otro lado le indica que pase. Cuando lo hace, una mujer rubia de exuberante cuerpo y mirada firme está revisando algunos papeles. A su lado, está otra mujer de cabellera negra y kimono sencillo sosteniendo un pequeño cerdito. Le sonríe y lo saluda, Kakashi lo devuelve.

Entonces, en medio de ese grato recibimiento, se integra la rubia.

—Bien, Kakashi—Acomoda los papeles en otro lado del escritorio y entonces vuelve su mirada a, individuo— Supongo entonces, que me traes excelentes noticias— Kakashi paso saliva.

—¿Por qué la seriedad? — Rascó su cabeza y su sonrisa nerviosa fue captada por la azabache que sostenía el cerdito.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que los deje, tengo que…ir por comida— Cuando salió por aquella puerta, la seriedad llegó a Kakashi en cuestión de segundos.

—Sé que espera buenas noticias tanto como los otros Kages—

—Sabes bien—

—Pero, no sé si lo que estoy por mostrarle es una buena noticia o una terrible noticia— La mujer relajo su mirada para cambiarla por una confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres Kakashi?

—La encontramos— La Hokage se levantó de golpe, era verdad, sonaba tanto a una buena como mala noticia. —Pero, las cosas se complicaron y necesito que me diga que hacer—

—¿A caso ella escapó?

—En absoluto, ella ahora mismo se encuentra con Shikamaru en la aldea Takumi. Pero me refiero a que las cosas se complicaron, porque hay varias posibilidades—

La Rubia quedó perpleja ante las palabras de Kakashi.

—Es lo que vengo a discutir con usted.

Tsunade llamó a la mujer de afuera, quien aparentemente no se había ido, le indico que los dejara solos y que cancelara pendientes por el resto del día. Así lo hizo, la plática sería más que larga

—Entonces, Kakashi, soy todo oídos.

—Entonces, ¿ya habías venido aquí antes? — Estaba tan nerviosa que torpemente hablaba cosas al azar, Naruto se había ido con Kakashi por mandato suyo y había quedado como opción Shikamaru para resguardarla, se quedaron en un hostal pequeño, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención. Shikamaru estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que raramente respondía a las extrañas preguntas de las chicas.

—Sería mejor que descanses, no sabemos en qué momento tendremos que irnos de este lugar— Cruzado de brazos y sobre el marco de la pequeña ventana no dejaba de observar el exterior.

—¿Qué pasará con aquellos sujetos? — El de coleta endureció la mirada, recordó lo que pasó unas horas despues de que Kakashi y Naruto dejaron la aldea, dos hombres de capa negra y nubes rojas llegaron a la aldea, tan llamativos como nadie, hablaron a lo alto preguntado por la chica retratada en una hoja, pidiendo su paradero.

Tan pronto como los vio, no dudaron en esconderse, lo que menos querían ahora es que se supiera su ubicación y peor aún, que un ninja de la aldea de la hoja la acompañaba.

—No lo sé, pero ahora más personas te buscan y lo mejor es que nos mantengamos en silencio y con la guardia alta—

—Lo siento— Shikamaru la observó, seriamente se preguntó si aquello comenzaría a ser una costumbre—Ya sabes…por todo este lío y lo que cause—

—¿Estás confesando? —la chica palideció

—¡No!

—Shhht.

—No es eso—murmuró— me refiero a meterlos en este lío, les debo una muy grande.

—Bueno, creo que estamos casi a mano, por poco y te destrozamos.

—Es una…muy cruda forma de decirlo, pero así es— Se acomodó en el _futón_ y se cubrió por completo—Buenas noches.

Regresó su vista a la ventana, sintió una responsabilidad inmensa e indefinida, pues no le dejaron claro cuánto tardarían.

—¡¿Es una broma?! — Del otro lado, la Hokage comenzaba a frustrarse a medida que Kakashi hablaba.

—Es una posibilidad, más creíble, por cierto.

—Lo haces sonar como si se tratara de algo bueno.

—Lo es.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Se trata de algo que podría ocasionar una guerra entre las cinco naciones, Kakashi. Uno ya era un problema inmenso, pero que exista esa posibilidad de dos individuos… ¡Es un doble caos! —

—No, bueno, no exactamente. No se trata de la misma persona, así que son dos asuntos diferentes, reapareció sin memoria, no sabe quién es ni que hacía en ese lugar, ni siquiera su nombre. Es algo a parte. —

—¿Cómo sabes que no está fingiendo?

—Lo dudo mucho, dudo que el causante se de la libertad de aparecerse y andar por ahí como si nada, sabiendo que de haber sido otro, no dudarían es exterminarla—

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Un fantasma?

—No, pero tampoco el enemigo.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—No lo tengo claro aún, tengo sospechas de que a quien buscamos, es alguien cercano a nosotros, es decir, alguien que la conoce a ella y lo que ocurrió aquí.

—La conocí por muy poco tiempo, a decir verdad, pero estoy informada de cada detalle, sé lo cercana que era con Sarutobi y la clase de misiones que hacía bajo su mandato, pero eso no cambia mi postura, Kakashi.

—Sé el peligro que conlleva ocultarla.

Tsunade Bufó.

—Ese era tu objetivo, Permitir que la ocultásemos en la villa.

—No, no aquí, no entre todos.

—Kakashi, como Hokage, es mi deber proteger la aldea de cualquier amenaza, no permitiré que la traigas aquí y que ponga en peligro a todo Konoha—

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero ahora que sabe ese detalle… ¿Qué sugiere?

Ambos guardaron un silenció por segundos, los cuales se sentían tan lentos que parecía no avanzar.

—No puedo discutirlo con el consejo, porque sé que aun sin mi mandato, la mandarían a buscar y matar…hasta que no sepamos su origen y objetivo, ella no debe ser exterminada.

—Lo sé.

—No podemos ocultarla aquí y tampoco hay manera de sacarle información por su "amnesia" —Dijo entre comillas" — No me quedan muchas opciones, Kakashi. Por ahora, tendrá que quedarse escondida, no me da gusto decir esto, pero deberás vigilarla hasta nuevo aviso.

—Comprendo. —Internamente sentía un peso menos ahora que la Hokage sabía al respecto.

—¿Naruto y Nara están en tu equipo?

—Así es.

—Ese cabeza hueca… ¿No crees que termine arruinando todo?

—Sabe las consecuencias de esta situación, él más que nadie tendrá cuidado.

Se dejó caer de vuelta en su escritorio, tallándose el puente de la nariz y sintiéndose cansada, exhausta.

—Pronto habrá una reunión de kages, hasta entonces, Kakashi…asegúrate de que nadie se entere de esto. No es piedad lo que me detiene, si no la información de por medio y como ella puede ayudarnos en esto. Fuera de eso, estaría acabada.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, eran exactamente esas palabras las que imaginaba que saldrían de la Hokage, importaba más el hecho de que se tratara del causante de todo el alboroto, que su persona misma, eso era punto y aparte en ese momento, probablemente, cuando quedase claro la identidad verdadera del enemigo, se detendrían a pensar en ella y que es lo que hace ahí.

Despues de una reverencia, se acercó a la ventana y se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba la intriga en persona, escuchando cada palabra.


	6. Sentidos despiertos

—¿Que haremos mientras ellos no están? —la castaña chapoteaba con los pies en una pequeña corriente de agua, Shikamaru mientras, se encontraba revisando su escaso equipaje.

—Nada, igual no es como si tuviésemos mucho que hacer de todos modos—

Saori solo respondió con un" hmm" repleto de aburrimiento

El silenció reinó entre ellos, como había estado pasando desde que se conocieron.

El chapoteo del agua era lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que Shikamaru decidió levantarse.

—No te muevas de aquí— Dijo. Comenzó a caminar hacía los arbustos fuera de la línea de camino.

—Espera... ¿A dónde vas? —

—A buscar algo— Mintió, en realidad el llamado de la naturaleza es lo que debía hacer. Saori asintió, pero no dijo nada más y siguió chapoteando con el agua.

Shikamaru, terminó y a paso lento caminó de regreso, escuchó voces a lo lejos y en una fracción de segundo se escondió entre la maleza. Creía saber de quienes se trataban, aquellos que cuchicheaban acerca de Saori en la aldea, ahora estaban ahí, caminando tranquilamente.

—Tobi tiene hambre— El individuo se apretó el estómago a través de la gruesa tela de aquella capa color negra y tapizada de pequeñas nubes rojas.

Aquella voz infantil inexplicablemente le provocaba escalofrío y entre aquella pequeña pelea surgió un momento de seriedad. Shikamaru sabe quiénes son ellos y aunque desconoce el fin de la organización, no hace más pequeño el hecho de que son malvados en toda la extensión de la palabra. Fama de desalmados y problemáticos.

—Ya dije que esperes— Soltó un suspiro y fue abriendo paso entre los árboles, empujando ramas con su antebrazo mientras este lo seguía a paso lento— No entiendo porque nos dan esta misión a nosotros, buscar a una niña, como si fuéramos…— Su acompañante, un rubio con la misma vestimenta y cabellera mediana estaba exhausto de las exigencias por parte de su compañero. El enmascarado, por su parte, permanecía serio, como si no lo escuchase y como si tuviese sentidos extraordinarios, la diviso a ella, a lo lejos, sentada en la orilla y chapoteando en el agua. Su cabello alborotado, su piel pálida, ahí estaba ella.

Luego, más cerca, divisó otra presencia.

"Iluso" Pensó perspicaz

—Tobi la encontró. — Shikamaru sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, estaba detrás de él, con aquella máscara en espiral que no le permitirá ver si rostro y sin dudarlo, en un movimiento rápido lo atravesó con aquel artefacto punzante.

Para su mala suerte, este desapareció en una nube de humo y al esfumarse, un pedazo de tronco resonó en el suelo.

Shikamaru corrió con lo que sus piernas le proporcionaban, debía encontrar rápido a Saori, antes de que aquellos dos la toparan y quien sabe que pudiera pasar.

Cuando llegó a la zona despejada donde se encontraba la chica, quien por cierto lo miro con desconcierto, no dudo en tomar la mochila y lanzarla muy lejos.

—Oye qu…—

—No tenemos tiempo—interrumpió— ¿Puedes correr? —Saori se quedó atónita, no podía, no después de aquella herida que por estupidez se hizo a sí misma.

Entre balbuceos, no pudo decir más, aquel reconocido silbido de un ataque en proceso alertó a Shikamaru, la tomó en brazos y se adentró de nuevo a la maleza.

Los dos individuos se detuvieron en seco para ver el resultado de su ataque, para su grata sorpresa, no había nadie.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? — Susurró la chica, su corazón estaba desbocado, sea quien sea, todo de él grita peligro y Shikamaru es perfecto para confirmárselo.

—Guarda silencio— Respondió serio, si bien, no tenía órdenes de enfrentarse a ellos y solo, sería un grave error, sin embargo, tampoco podía darse el lujo de huir, puesto que la chica no era capaz de moverse con facilidad y sería peligroso avanzar así.

Aquel silbido volvió a escucharse, paralizando sus sentidos y en fracción de segundos la tomó en brazos y saltó lo más alejado posible.

"No saben dónde estamos, están atacando al azar"

—Saben dónde estamos—Escucho decir— Quieren sacarnos de nuestro escondite—

Shikamaru la miro y ella a él, entonces él suspiro, sus ideas eran completamente diferentes pero posibles, a fin de cuentas.

Entonces le surgió una idea.

—¿Tienes buena puntería?

—¡¿Qué?!— el grito del rubio fue silenciado por un golpe de parte del peliplata. Los encontraron cerca de la pradera. Shikamaru estaba agotado y su respiración era pesada, se maldecía por la tardía llegada de sus compañeros, pensó que tal vez, si hubiesen llegado una hora antes, les habrían llegado como refuerzo, por qué bien, se salvaron de milagro.

—Al final Saori dice que nos dejaron ir, pero no por piedad—Dijo, y le dio un largo trago a la botella de agua fresca. Tanto, que su sien comenzaba a doler por beberla de golpe.

Se masajeó la frente y después prosiguió. —pero quién sabe, al final nada es seguro. — finalizó.

Saori estaba lavando su cara en la pequeña corriente de agua, tan cristalina que podía ver los pequeños peces a la perfección,

Se despojó de sus zapatos y se empapó más, el escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la frialdad del agua. El sol resplandecía y junto a la corriente, los rayos parecían destellos dorados que la hipnotizaban, era inquietante y no podía dejar de verla.

"No confíes en nadie"

Retumbó en sus oídos, aquellas palabras que el enmascarado le había dicho la dejaron aún más confundida.

—Supongo...que solo me tengo a mi misma. — caminó hasta el final de la corriente, un pequeño lugar donde podría nadar, fue pisando más a lo hondo, lo máximo era a la altura de su cintura, entonces solo se dejó caer, el ruido cesó y fue reemplazado por el sonido del agua, tan relajante que su cuerpo se soltó por completo.

"Necesito ser más fuerte si quiero sobrevivir, lo de hoy fue uno de mil y no puedo depender de otros"

"Debo valerme por mí misma"

"Debo ser más fuerte, debo ser más audaz…debo..."

Su paz fue interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé, abrió los ojos bajo el agua y la presión en su pecho se hizo presente le faltaba el aire, debía salir cuanto antes. Pero frente a ella, aquel enmascarado se vio en la profundidad del agua, Pataleo hasta quedar de pie, jalo el aire desesperada, observo a su alrededor, no había nada. Estaba sola.

"¿Quieres recordarlo todo?" Retumbo en su cabeza, como si lo hubiera escuchado de alguien.

—¡Oí! ¡Saori! — El rubio, se quitó la ropa enseguida dejando boquiabierta —Ah, cierto…no debo hacer esto frente a una chica—Sacó una camiseta de su mochila, de pronto ambos ya vestían iguales. Entonces se lanzó al agua junto a ella.

—¡Casi me caes en la cara! — Grito enfadada. Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Pe-pero caí a un lado—

—¡Aun así! — Justo cuando naruto iba a decir una palabra, comenzó a golpear el agua, chocando directo en su cara— Ahora estamos a mano—Sonrío.

Naruto respondió igual y paso a paso se abrió una guerra entre ambos.

—Shikamaru, ahora puedes hablar— Ambos se sentaron en el césped, dejaron sus cosas a un lado, Shikamaru suspiró y se recostó, colocando sus manos en su nuca.

—Ella tiene sus sentidos despiertos—

—¿A qué te refieres? —

FLASHBACK

—¿Tienes buena puntería? —

—¿Yo? No lo sé, ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Suficiente con eso—Saco todas las kunai que cargaba en la bolsa en su cintura. —Vas a tomar esto—Le mostró como empuñarla y como lanzar, algo rápido por la situación,

—¿De verdad irás a pelear contra ellos? Shikamaru, son dos contra uno—

—Dos contra dos. No tenemos otra opción, en cuanto intentemos escabullirnos nos alcanzaran.

No la escuchó más, salió corriendo hacía otra dirección, Saori poseía aquellas armas en sus temblorosas manos.

"Si fallo, lo mataran y si lo hacen, creerán que fue mi culpa y se irán en contra mía."

Observaba aquel artefacto, era algo pesado, ni siquiera sabía si lograría hacerlo volar como ellos, porque atinar, eso menos.

Se acercó de nuevo a los arbustos, los tres se movían rápido, sus ojos no podían seguir sus movimientos.

Shikamaru estaba centrado, su mirada fija en el objetivo, espero en un tronco alto, no volvieron a atacar, lo que le permitió dar el primer paso.

Con sigilo, tomó la única Kunai con la que había decidido quedarse y se lanzó al campo de batalla.

Deidara sin dudar atacaba a distancia prudente, lanzando figurillas de arcilla que explotaban con el más mínimo roce, Shikamaru, estando en el viento se vio en aprietos al no poder desplazarse con seguridad. Continuaba calculando el momento exacto para poder utilizar su jutsu control de sombra, sin embargo, en esas circunstancias era complicado. El estallido inundando sus sentidos y el chillido provocado por la explosión y la sordera momentánea lo podían volver loco, por segundos dejaba de escuchar a su alrededor, lo que el rubio tomaba como ventaja para atacar. Se posó sobre una rama y luego otra y así sucesivamente hasta alejarse de él, entonces lo hizo, aunque para su mala suerte, el de capucha hizo explotar gran parte del área. La adrenalina estaba recorriendo sus cuerpos, sus miradas se desplazaban a la velocidad de una flecha, observando cada movimiento del otro. La risa del rubio siendo mezclada con los continuos ataques y las chispas que brotaban del kunai resplandecían a segundos.

—¿Te gusta mi arte? Puedo fundirte con ella si así lo deseas— Dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus manos comenzaron a masticar aquella mezcla blanca, preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque este, con más gracia y un toque de pereza. Estaba exhausto y lo peor, es que no había podido atacar a su conveniencia, pues su compañero enmascarado se interponía cada que encontraba un punto ciego para atacar, lo que arruinaba sus planes. También estaba Saori, entre aquellas gruesas ramas observándolo todo y esperando sus indicaciones.

—No gracias.

"¿Que espera? Hace unos momentos me atacaba sin paras y ahora se da el lujo de charlar… ¿Qué trama?"

Entonces su mente exploto, no literalmente.

Cayó en la cuenta de porque su abrupto paro en el combate. No tenía más arcilla y su compañero ya no estaba en el campo de batalla. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta?

"¡¿Fue tras ella?!"

Fue su primera posibilidad, pero no, ella habría salido corriendo o gritado. Cuando se giró, pudo divisarla sutilmente. Seguía ahí, en espera de su indicación.

AHORA.

No podía hacerla esperar más y tampoco permitirle al enemigo preparar otro ataque, era el momento perfecto, sin su compañero de por medio y sin poder atacar, ese era el momento exacto para hacerlo.

— " _¡Kagezukami no Jutsu!"_ — Deidara quedó inmóvil, la sorpresa en sus ojos era el verdadero arte para Shikamaru. Lo había logrado.

"No puedo desperdiciar más chacra"

Entonces, sin dudarlo dio el grito de señal.

—¡Ahora! — Su garganta estaba seca, dudaba si podría escucharlo, más que eso, dudaba si podría lanzar y atinar al objetivo.

El silenció hizo acto de presencia y Shikamaru comenzó a sudar, no por nervios, si no por el calor abrazador y el cansancio, mantener el jutsu era cansado en su actual condición y para su mala suerte, el jutsu no duraba más de cinco minutos.

Pero justo en ese momento, tras tensos segundos, una corriente golpeo su mejilla, una vez luego otra y otra y una más. Los Kunai fueron directo al rubio, quien con sorna divisó los pequeños papeles adjuntos al kunai, era papel bomba.

El de coleta se alejó en cuanto sintió aproximarse la explosión.

Los árboles se mecieron con violencia y el agua salpico levemente. El suelo se partió y la polvareda fue su escape perfecto.

—Ya veo. No podemos estar seguros ahora, tampoco podemos hacer nada si ese es el caso.

—Usted sabe, aún era un mocoso cuando ella desapareció del mapa, pero la conocí, sus habilidades eran extraordinarias, no me sorprende que sigan ahí.

—Lo sé.

No pudo decir más. No quería hablar respecto a ella, si bien, era conocida por toda aquella generación de ancianos y varios jóvenes, pero no sabían su otra identidad, tampoco su historia.

—Si ella apareció, significa que él también…y sospecho que es el causante de todo esto.


	7. El sonido de las cigarras

Su mirada era de aterro, sus piernas temblaban y un mal presentimiento inundaba su mente. Estaba consciente de que en las posibilidades estaba ser arrestada, sería difícil convencerlos de que aquellos asesinatos no fueron cosa suya. Aun así, en un lugar muy al fondo, ella estaba convencida de que debía entrar, que entre esas posibilidades estaba perder su libertad o ser asesinada. Probablemente todos voltearían a verla con repudio o le gritarían una que otra cosa. Tan solo pensarlo le oprimía el pecho.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz a lo lejos, una pelirosa de cabello corto se dirigía a ellos con rapidez, entonces la vio y su paso fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta quedar frente a ella. Su mirada de asombro y confusión terminaron por incomodar a Saori.

—Así que…es verdad.

Kakashi suspiró, en el fondo se aliviaba que fuera ella quien estuviera frente a ellos.

—Sakura, estoy seguro que no tengo la necesidad de pedirte que no digas nada, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero mírala, ¿de verdad cree que nadie se dará cuenta de quién es ella? En especial los chicos a los que cuidó…

—Sakura—Habló el de coleta— Ella, para todos, solo fue una mujer que cuidó niños durante mucho tiempo.

—Y ahora es una criminal. Una muerta en vida.

—Oye—Saori llamo la atención de todos, de pronto había perdido el miedo, si todos eran como ella, entonces no era repudio, era miedo, lo que era mucho mejor porque entonces, probablemente se limitarían a las miradas. —Yo creo que esto no te incumbe— Hablo con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo. —Si te incomodo, deberías solo irte.

—Me incumbe y mucho. —Respondió ella de la misma manera.

—¿Tanto sabes? —Su voz sonaba dolida, significaba que de esa forma la verían todos.

—Como sea—Hablo el de cabello plata—Tenemos asuntos más importantes.

Naruto iba en silencio, cuidaba la espalda de Saori. Sin embargo, no llamó la atención, pasó desapercibida e incluso recibieron amenos saludos.

—Me esperaba algo peor—se acomodó la capa y levantó la vista con seguridad.

—Supongo que decidieron no darlos por enterados. —

—Y veo, así que ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo. —

—Así parece ser—

Tan pronto llegaron a la oficina, el ambiente se sintió pesado. En aquella habitación solo habían entrado los tres individuos, y ella los esperaba afuera, mirando por la ventana. Podía observar el agradable ambiente de las calles, niños corriendo, personas saludándose unas a otras, el olor de la comida, los agradables saludos. Sintió un piquete de envidia por todos los que vivían ahí.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Afuera.

—¿La dejaron sola?

—Ella no se irá—Respondió el de coleta.

—Deber ser broma, ustedes no pueden ir enserio acerca de protegerla. —La mujer que cargaba un cerdo se unió a la conversación, su seño estaba tan fruncido que daban por hecho que no serían de ayuda.

—Shizune, No podemos solo encerrarla.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —Levantó la voz— No puede solo dejarla libre y andar por la aldea, así como así, ¡el kasekage provocaría una guerra!

—No exageres— A pesar de no gritar, su voz dejó en silencio a toda la sala. Paso de Shizune a Naruto, quien se encontraba sumamente serio y en silencio.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Vas a quedarte solamente callado y ya? —Naruto pegó un respingo. Luego la observo.

—Tengo algo planeado.

Todos escucharon en silencio. Por primera vez no decía una estupidez. Se arriesgaba a todas aquellas posibilidades de éxito o fracaso en lo que cabía su objetivo. Y despues, tras una dos horas y media de discusión Saori terminó por aburrirse. La brisa provocaba un adormecimiento de sentidos, se relajó tanto que termino por no escuchar nada más que los pajarillos cantar y el viento soplar las hojas de los árboles.

Y aquel murmullo que comenzaba a escuchar a lo lejos de pronto se volvió cercano.

Un hombre canoso y de llamativa vestimenta dejo de caminar por aquel pasillo.

—Pero… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Saori se incorporó asustada. Aquel hombre la miraba con asombro y severidad, pero también con algo de alegría.

—Tú… —La castaña se confundió, no por escuchar su nombre, si no por cómo estaban dando vueltas las cosas. Era una pista más. Una pieza más del rompecabezas.

" _Así que…puede que yo haya vivido aquí antes de todo"_

Con algo de timidez, reverenció, y su cabello despeinado cayó cual cascada.

—Tú—Repitió ensimismado. El sabio comenzó a reír de manera sonora. Saori estaba confusa. Aquel hombre balbuceaba nada.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Dijo, sin quitar aquella mueca confusa. —Lamento mucho si no lo recuerdo, señor…

—Jiraiya. —Suspiró— Soy viejo, conozco casi todas las caras de esta aldea, me sorprendió no conocer la tuya—Mintió, seguro de sí mismo.

—Oh, ya veo así que era eso. —Las cigarras hacían un ruido tan fuerte que no lograba escuchar ya las hojas que se mecían con el viento. Las avecillas se unían a ese escandaloso sonido de la naturaleza

—Como el tiempo se detuvo para ti— Susurró, la chica tan solo vio mover sus labios y una brisa se colaba por el ventanal, provocándole escaso frío. Entonces se perdió en aquellos escandalosos sonidos.

Entonces la cigarra era lo único que se escuchaba, sus miradas decían mucho y a la vez nada.

—¿Dijo algo? —La puerta se abrió, los tres salieron de la oficina en silencio y con una mirada que mostraba severidad.

—Ah, pero si es usted— Hablo Naruto, rompiendo aquel anonadado momento. El hombre de largo cabello plata desvió su mirada de ella, al igual que Saori, se giró a mirar al dueño de aquella rasposa voz.

—¡Hola! —Saludo con la característica energía. —¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-0-

En un espacio abierto, aquellos enterados de todo se posaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, la brisa golpeaba suavemente las hojas.

—Gracias a ese cabeza hueca, la responsabilidad de todo esto cayó sobre nosotros, incluso Shikamaru se vio afectado aun cuando él es el menos interesado. Nos metió en un embrollo.

—Bueno, no es de esperarse, siendo Naruto, sus sorpresas siempre tienen un sabor amargo.

—¿Ella fue su alumna? — Preguntó el de cabello plata.

—No, bueno, no la llamaría algo como una alumna, ya que ella solo me pedía referencias.

—¿Referencias? — Preguntó kakashi, con una pizca de interes,

—Ella no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de su tiempo entrenando horas, días o semanas. Bueno, eso es lo que decía. Porqué a su parecer, era un desastre siendo como los demás.

—Ah, así que fue eso— La enternecedora brisa le estaba provocando somnolencia, sin embargo, escuchaba atento.

—Nunca se decidió entre dos estilos de vida, por un lado, ella quería vivir como una persona de la aldea, casarse, tener hijos y ser ama de casa. Por otro lado, la sola idea de entrenar duro, ir a misiones peligrosas y combatir era un juguete nuevo para ella. Pero sentía que no tenía madera para ser como los demás.

—¿Y su clan?

—Eso es un secreto que nadie sabe, pero si algo debemos tener en cuenta…es que por lo menos hasta ese entonces, ella lo sabía todo y manejaba técnicas de su clan a la perfección.

—Pero ahora sus sentidos están dormidos.

Y observo a las aves volar a lo lejos, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se encaminó de nuevo a las tranquilas calles de konoha. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, pacífico y luego de varias calles sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se giró poco a poco hasta que divisó una sonrisa socarrona y unos ojos zorrunos.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó con falso interes.

—Kakashi-sensei, todo está solucionado ahora. —Dijo, sin dejar la escalofriante sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? — Y detrás de él una máscara similar a las que los anbu utilizaban, pero claramente eran las típicas que cubrían los puestos en los festivales, un kitsune.

—¿Tu idea para cubrir su identidad es una máscara?

—Con el vestuario perfecto esto será pan comido ¡Confíe en mis habilidades! —Gritó eufórico ante la incómoda presencia de ambos espectadores

—Saori— Hablo el mayor, la chica solo hizo un ademán de escuchar—Acompáñame.

Los tres caminaron hasta una pequeña casa a las orillas de la aldea, sencilla y llena de maleza y algunas flores, con ventanas cubiertas de polvo y nidos de avecillas.

—Tú, puedes vivir aquí, se ve algo descuidado, pero aquí nadie te molestará, es tranquilo, fresco y perfecto para una persona. Por lo demás…—Alargó buscando una respuesta—Naruto Te ayudará a limpiar, despues de todo, él metió las manos al fuego.

Naruto observó el lugar de forma peculiar y de tan solo pensarlo, la pereza lo invadió y cuando menos lo pensaron, el de cabellos plata se había esfumado.

—Se fue sin decir adiós—Murmuró.

Ambos se adentraron y el polvo y las telarañas pegadas a la pared les causó escalofríos, luego varias aves salieron volando provocándoles un respingo. Saori se quitó la mascará y la puso sobre una pequeña mesa.

—No está tan mal—Se atrevió a hablar la chica—Solo es polvo.

—Sí…—Respondió observando el lugar— Yo…iré por algo para limpiar. ¡No te muevas ni un centímetro! ¡Volveré en menos de nada Dattebayo!

De pronto el silencio invadió la estancia, el espacio se volvió de alguna forma más grande, revisó algunos muebles, no estaban en mal estado, tal vez solo la suciedad lo cubrió demasiado rápido.

Naruto llegó acompañado luego de un rato, cuando escuchó más voces corrió por la máscara y se la colocó, detrás de él venía un chico con un gran perro lleno de carga y otra persona de gafas oscuras y capucha.

—Naruto que se supone que debo hacer ahora. —Hablo para sí misma.


	8. Día tras día

_FLASHBACK_

 _Konohagakure_

 _Siempre sigo la misma rutina._

 _Cuando el sol está por salir, despierto y sé que debo comenzar a alistarme para comenzar el día, Tomo una ducha y me visto con lo más lindo que encuentro, porque, de todas formas, el día será pesado. Suelo abrir la ventana, pero esa vez me no lo hice porqué el invierno esa vez por llegar._

 _Siempre ordeno la cama y luego alisto mi mochila. Preparo mi desayuno y algo de té, despues solo salgo y camino por las transitadas calles de Konoha, dónde todos trabajan arduamente apenas se despiertan._

 _Luego camino calles abajo para hacer algo de tiempo y poder comprar algunos aperitivos que comeré durante el día. La señora de la florería siempre me da algunas frutas y más adelante, un anciano que siempre sale a sentarse fuera de su hogar me desea un buen día._

 _Es simple, sencillo, pero muy hermoso. Tanto que un calor se apodera de mi pecho y desea que el tiempo se detenga._

 _Cuando el sol está por dar su máximo esplendor, el tibio calor combinado con el viento helado provoca el perfecto clima. Es entonces cuando a medio día comienzo a escuchar los sollozos y risas de los bebés a los cuales ayudo a cuidar. Niños pequeños que quedaron huérfanos, o por muchas otras razones terminaron en un lugar como ese, el infortunio de la vida. Es lo que ocupa la mayor parte de mi día, algo que amaba hacer y planeaba seguir haciendo._

 _Al ponerse el sol, termino los deberes y suelo ir de regreso por aquel camino, observando las familias andar con dicha._

 _Y desde hacía unos días, estoy acostumbrándome a la mirada que me sigue desde que salía de aquel lugar. Una inocente presencia que creía que pasaba desapercibida._

 _Solía pasar por aquel restaurante de ramen que tanto me gustaba, en cuanto me sentaba, aquella pequeña presencia seguía muy viva…_

— _Lo de siempre— Intente sonar lo menos cansada posible._

— _Fue un día largo, eh— Me decía el hombre que siempre suele atender._

— _Hay días más agotadores, solo que no creo llegar a acostumbrarme a levantarme temprano._

 _El hombre río sonoramente, su voz siempre estaba llena de energía._

— _La vida nunca es fácil para quien se lo gana solo._

— _No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor— Y el aroma del platón posicionado ante mi dejaba atrás cualquier cansancio. Siempre que iba a dar el primer sorbo al delicioso caldo, lo recordaba._

— _¿Vas a sentarte o seguirás observando desde ahí? —Y una alborotada melena salía detrás del anuncio. Lleno de barro, tal vez por jugar todo el día. Con las mejillas rosadas, claro que es por la helada brisa._

 _Como siempre, palmeo el asiento a mi lado y con mucha dificultad, se sube y se acomoda con el ceño fruncido._

— _Por favor, otro más, igual._

 _Aquel niño siempre mira hacia atrás, observa a la gente pasar para no verme a mi mientras su platillo es preparado._

— _No me ignores— Digo, empujándolo débilmente con el dedo._

 _Cuando el platillo de ramen está frente a él lo ve con tanta dulzura que solo desvío la mirada, hastiada._

— _¿Qué hiciste hoy? —Le pregunto lo mismo desde que lo conozco, hace algunos días._

 _No responde, en su lugar saca una hoja de su short y me la entrega, sin mirarme aún; No puedo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, confundida. Puesto que esto se convertía en una extraña rutina poco a poco._

 _La hoja esta algo arrugada y sucia, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse. Escrito con crayolas y de una forma desaliñada está su nombre escrito, cada hilera de un color distinto, primero rosa, luego azul, luego naranja y al final rojo y verde. Cuando acabo de observarla y estoy por entregarla, ya hay seis hojas más amontonadas frente a mí y de mi plato comienza a desaparecer el vapor._

 _Las reviso todas, son dibujos, su nombre otra vez y algunas planas._

 _Todas las hojas en el mismo estado, maltratadas. Lo observo y él apenas si me ve con curiosidad de reojo. Intento que se vean mejor, aunque pasando mi mano sobre ellas es claro que no funcionará._

 _En su bolsa hay un lápiz y siento un nudo en el estómago y nunca pude saber si era el hecho de recordar los murmullos sobre él o porque solo es un niño desprotegido y solo._

 _A partir de ese instante mi platillo perdió la magia y solo comí porque mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Luego de un rato, saqué lo poco que contenía mi cartera y caminé bajo las destellantes luces de la aldea. Eso era mi día, cada semana de cada año desde hace varios ya. Esa vez sus pasos me siguieron apresurados, tomó mi mano y desesperado hizo que tomara una hoja más, luego se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer en la multitud, solo era un dibujo más, en un papel arrugado con colores vibrantes, de las veces que hemos comido en el mismo lugar._


End file.
